


Trick and Treat

by nightmareofcat, Pedeka



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Don't count on this getting completed, F/M, Halloween, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmareofcat/pseuds/nightmareofcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedeka/pseuds/Pedeka
Summary: Loki uses Halloween as an excuse to get to know his neighbor, Sophie, better..... maybe MUCH better.





	Trick and Treat

Loki had remembered today was Halloween when he saw the adorable costumes on a troop of children running by him on his way to his apartment. Perhaps today would be a good day to kick his flirting up a notch with his attractive neighbor. He approached her closed door and knocked firmly. As he waited for her to answer, he leaned against her door frame with his arms crossed over his black Armani suit clad chest. A naughty smirk crossed his lips when she answered. "Trick or Treat, darling?" 

 

Sophie was lacing up the bodice on the corset that went over the black lacy blouse of her witch costume when the doorbell rang. “Crap!” She thought. “Had trick or treating started already?” Slapping a floppy, pointed hat on her head as she tried to juggle a candy bowl and open the door at the same time, she rolled her eyes a bit and laughed when she saw her quirky neighbor in the doorway.  
“And just what are you dressed up as, little boy?” 

 

He blinked his eyes slowly as his naughty smirk turned into a sexy grin. “I am a sexy Devil… Or the man of your dreams, whichever one works better in this case.” Loki tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear while slowly looking his neighbor over. “I love the hat.” 

 

Sophie noticed his eyes wander and blushed a bit before letting her own eyes drift. “Thanks. Kinda need the hat or people think I’m Stevie Nicks.”  
She shoved the bowl of candy between them, then made a face and pulled it back. “You know, that suit is way to nice for mini milky way bars. I guess I’ll go with trick.” Giving him a wide grin, she winked. 

 

“That blush is absolutely adorable, my dear.” Loki snatched one of the chocolates from the bowl and unwrapped it slowly before popping it in his mouth. “Just how tricky would you like me to be?” His teeth flashed at her in a grin. 

 

Sophie eyes widened and she bit her lip as she tried to come up with a clever response. She and Loki had been friendly in passing and had flirted with flirting, but she didn’t know much about him except that he kept odd hours and wore very well fitted, expensive suits. ‘How tricky can you get without making me scrub eggs off of my door?” She laughed and handed some candy to a group of children that made their way to the door. 

 

“Eggs will not be involved, my dear, unless you care to divulge how you like yours in the morning?” *His grin turned into a genuine happy smile when a mother carried her tiny baby up to the door with another bigger child in tow, he made cooing noises at the baby and told the mother she had beautiful children as they walked off. Loki’s attention returned to the rather sexy witch in the door way. “Perhaps you would join me for dinner after the wee ones retire home to indulge in their sweets; I am making chicken parm and always make entirely too much, would hate for it to go to waste.” 

OK. It sounds like I’m getting a treat instead of a trick then. I like that option. Thank you. Should I dress for dinner or will this do?” Sophie attempted to give Loki a flirty smile, but a cardboard robot insinuated himself between them shouting “Trick or Treat!” A handful of candy was dropped into his bucket and Sophie shook her head. 

 

Loki scowled at the crude imitation of a robot. “As is will do nicely; the trick is yet to come.” He winked at Sophie. “You have me quite spellbound, Ms. Witch. Maybe after dinner I can catch you in my own thrall and show you what tricks I keep hidden in my sleeves.” He grasped the hand that wasn’t holding the candy bowl and placed a kiss to her knuckles. “Until later, my sweet.” He flashed his most charming smile then went to his own dwelling. 

 

Sophie nodded at the man with the sparkling green eyes and watched him leave with an open mouthed smile. She distractedly handed out candy for the next hour and a half before she shut off her light and went inside to touch up her make up and cinch up the corset a bit more. Then she rummaged through the fridge and found a bottle of wine in the back, tucked it under her arm and set off to knock on her handsome neighbor's door. 

 

Loki had just deemed the marinara acceptable when he heard the knock; with a grin he opened the door. “Perfect timing, darling, please come in. Pardon the mess, my work tends to follow me home time to time.” He dashed back to the kitchen to drain the pasta. 

 

She noticed that there was hardly a mess in the expensively furnished Living Room, just a few books and papers, as she followed Loki through to the kitchen and set the wine on the counter. “Is your work what prompted that massive delivery of cases of toilet paper from Amazon the other day or does that have something to do with your tricks?” Sophie teased as she leaned across the counter to watch him cook. 

 

He laughed loudly. “No, my tricks are far more sophisticated in my opinion. The toilet paper was for the orphanage I visit twice a week, the children adore turning themselves into mummies. They have fun and the nuns that run it get a sizeable donation of a much needed product. As for my work…” Loki gestured to his pile of papers and books, “I design historically accurate reproductions of antique weaponry for the film industry.” He plated their dinner and set a plate in front of her before opening the wine and pouring it into glasses. 

 

“Weapons? That’s amazing. Are you terribly dangerous then? You can’t be, if you were they wouldn’t let you visit orphanages. Are you adopting?” Sophie asked, holding her silverware poised above her plate, almost forgetting it. 

 

Loki stood from his seat with a lighter in hand; he stepped behind Sophie then reached over her shoulder to light the candle in front of her. “I can be incredibly dangerous, my dear.” He whispered closely to her ear. “Would you like to see my weapon?” His lips grazed the shell of her ear before he retreated to light the candle at his end of the counter. “I was adopted from the same orphanage when I was young, the headmistress was my tutor so we get along well enough.” He grinned slyly, “At least we do when I am not causing mischief with the other children, then she wants to take her paddle to my bottom again.” 

 

Loki took a sip from his wine glass. “I may consider adoption a few years down the line, I think I would want to wait until I am married again before considering it. Until then my sons are enough.” He popped a cherry tomato into his mouth from his salad. “What about you Sophie, any little ones running rampant behind that lovely skirt of yours?” 

 

Loki’s breath against her ear made Sophie gasp. She hid her face behind her wine glass as she composed herself. It had been quite awhile since she had been out on a date and never with someone like Loki. He was more interesting by the minute. “No little ones.” She shook her head. “No ex-husbands. My brother’s wife is expecting, but they are out west and I don’t see them often. There’s nothing behind my skirt except me, I’m afraid. I assume your sons are with their mother since you aren’t out trick or treating?” Taking a bite of her pasta, she looked up for his reply. 

 

“You could say that.” He drank heavily from his glass then refilled it. “They all died in a car accident 7 years ago.” Loki choked down a bit of his meal. “Will you go see your brother once your niece or nephew arrive?” 

 

“I…I’m so sorry..I didn’t mean…I shouldn’t have…” Sophie didn’t know what to say, so she reached out and touched Loki’s hand. “I’m just sorry,” she said softly. “And I might go visit once everyone is settled.”Toying with some pasta, Sophie spoke in a brighter tone to change the subject. “This is very good. I see no tricks so far.” 

 

“It’s alright, my dear, you didn’t know. It’s painful but doesn’t hurt nearly as badly as it used to.” Loki took a bite of his meal. “Wait until you try the chicken, it is actually Mr. Pritchard from downstairs. It may be a tad gamey but still deliciously tender.” He grinned again. “The tricks come later, darling, just wait.” 

 

Sophie took a bite of her chicken and smiled back,”If this is Pritchard, then my compliments to Mrs. Lovett.” 

 

“If she was not already the main ingredient of the cheesecake in the fridge then I’m sure she would love that compliment.” He raised his glass in salute before drinking. 

 

Once they finished dinner, Loki brought out the previously mentioned cheesecake. “Care for some dessert?” Loki’s phone rang, he drug from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. “I will return in a moment.” He disappeared into his bedroom and returned a few moments later, sans jacket and tie; his sleeves rolled up to the elbow and first few buttons of his shirt undone. “Sorry about that; mum calling to wish me a spooktacular holiday, crazy woman.” He smiled fondly then went to work dishing out a large piece of cheesecake. Loki set the plate near her and dragged his chair over to sit next to her. 

 

“I may have fibbed about the ingredients of the cheesecake, I got it from a friend that runs a pastry shop. If it is not the best you have ever tasted then I will eat my shoe and never speak to you again.” Loki cut a piece from the slice on the plate and held it up for her to try. “Close your eyes and open wide.” 

 

Sophie’s eyes caught at the open buttons on his shirt. Casual was just as attractive, if not more so, than completely buttoned up. “So you are an interesting, family oriented, single man, who lives alone and keeps an entire cheesecake in his fridge and you just invited me to dinner spur of the moment? You are clever. I love cheesecake.” Sophie laughed and took her hat off and sat it on the counter next to her plate. She then ran her tongue along her lips and opened her mouth for him, just before she let her eyelids drop. 

 

“I do aim to please, play your cards right and you can find out just how… Pleasing I can be.” Loki slipped the fork full of the decadent dessert between her lips, completely and utterly transfixed as her lips wrapped around the fork and her tongue licked the remnants from her lips. “Inviting you over wasn’t spur of the moment, I’ve been wanting to do it for months; tonight I was able to muster my courage enough to ask a delectable witch over to my humble abode. Perhaps even convince her to go out with me Friday night to dinner and a play.” 

 

“Mmmmmmm.” Sophie hummed as she finished the bite of cheesecake that was every bit as good at Loki had promised. When she opened her eyes, she caught his gaze on her face, watching her eat, and she blushed again. “Your abode is not humble. It’s the same as mine, but with better furniture, And you didn’t need courage, you only have to ask. I’ve been wondering if you were flirting or if it’s just your personality.” She drew her head back and gave him a wary glare, ”Friday isn’t your trick is it?” 

 

His eyebrow arched. “No it isn’t; all tricks will be done tonight if any, this is Loki asking his gorgeous neighbor out on a date.” He scooped up another fork full of cheesecake and popped it into his own mouth, it had been awhile since he had had any so the soft moan that slipped out was totally justified. 

 

The small sound he made slid down Sophie’s spine. She breathed in through her nose and picked up her fork, taking another bite of the dessert herself. “So you sexy devil, if I am indeed the delectable and gorgeous neighbor, it must be my turn to flatter you. I’ll tell you a secret. Robin, at the door at the end of the sidewalk and Mrs. Woodward from across the parking lot, watch your door and they would be horribly jealous of anyone you were with. I’m not sure if they are pleased or worried about the fact they have never seen you bring anyone home. They also like to watch you take out your trash.” She giggled and finished her glass of wine. 

 

“As entertaining as Miss Jennings and Mrs. Woodward can be with their thinly veiled innuendo, I would much rather know what my neighbor thinks of this sexy devil.” Loki sipped his wine then got another bite of the dessert, holding it up to Sophie. “Close your eyes.” He smiled at her. 

 

A blush crawled across her cheeks as Sophie closed her eyes and admitted softly, “ I.. I’ve been known to be outside on trash night. You do this kind of little jump when you toss the bags in the dumpster…” 

 

“Do I now? Next time I shall give a little shimmy as I jump, see if I can hear any gasps.” Loki waited for her to close her eyes; fork poised to slip into her mouth. Once her eyes were closed, obviously expecting another bite of cheesecake, Loki changed tactics. He quietly set the fork down and instead pressed his lips lightly to hers for a quick kiss, he pulled back slowly with his eyes studying her face intently. 

 

As soon as Sophie realized that Loki was giving her a kiss and not cheesecake, his mouth was gone, leaving her lips that pursed too late to kiss him back to slide into a small grin. “Trick?” She asked in a whisper with her eyes still closed. 

 

Loki smiled. “The trick was ditching the fork, this is definitely a treat.” His fingers came up to cradle the side of her face as his lips pressed to hers firmly, long enough for Sophie to realize it was happening again before they begun to move sensually along hers. 

 

Her heart fluttered in her chest like it was electrified when his fingers touched her cheek and he kissed her again. Sophie’s full lips caught at Loki’s, he wasn’t getting away this time. Her lips parted enough to let her inhale the sweetness of his breath, while she let her fingers gently slide up his arms to curl around Loki’s shoulders. 

 

His tongue slipped past her lips, deepening the kiss impossibly more. Loki’s other hand came up to rest on the nape of her neck as a soft groan left him. For several long moments he feasted upon her lips before pulling away reluctantly. “Pardon my forwardness, I am a bit rusty at this.” Color rose to his cheeks in a faint blush. “It has been 7 years since I have last done anything like this, I wish not to rush into anything you do not want. I truly do like you Sophie…” He rested his forehead against hers. “And you never answered me about that date.” Loki smiled from under half lidded eyes. 

 

Sophie was grateful for Loki’s forehead against hers. It stopped the slow spin that the world had been taking while they kissed. “Yes? Yes. Date. Yes.” She murmured as her eyes fluttered open. “I’m not doing anything I don’t want to do, Loki. I promise. But if that’s rusty….” A deep sigh left her. ”Nevermind, that’s NOT rusty.” 

 

Loki smiled as he released a breathless laugh. “You are forming a coherent thought, I AM rusty. Perhaps another chance?” Before she could respond, he caught her mouth once again with his in a searing kiss. 

 

Sophie’s hands went from resting gently on Loki's shoulders to clutching at his back, pulling herself to the edge of her chair to be close against him. Her tongue teased past his lips and along his teeth. She gasped softly against him. 

 

Loki slid as close to Sophie as he could, completely lost to anything but the woman in front of him. His hands traveled down her sides to rest on her hips, kneading the flesh there firmly. He was able to regain his senses long enough to pull back once again. Loki licked his lips as he panted for breath. “Maybe I should take you home before we get too carried away? Otherwise I may just throw you over my shoulder and take you to bed then show you my magic wand.” He couldn’t help but laugh at his own cheesiness. 

 

She watched, fascinated, as his pink tongue flicked across his lips. “Home?” she whispered. “If I asked you in for coffee, would you come?” 

 

“It certainly wouldn’t take much for me to come at this point.” He laughed as he ran the back of his knuckles across her cheek. “Before I go anywhere, I must release my weasel.” 

 

Sophie sighed with parted lips and leaned into his touch, then suddenly blinked her eyes to clear them at his statement. “Excuse me, what?” 

 

Loki laughed at her confusion. “I have a pet weasel; he’s been in his cage all day, I have to let him out and feed him. I’ll be right back.” He gave Sophie a quick peck on the lips then strode out of the room; returning a moment later with a small animal in his hands. “Sophie meet Toukka, Toukka this is Sophie.” He set the ermine on the counter and pointed at the curious weasel. “No biting.” Loki told the animal firmly then moved to the fridge to get his food. 

Toukka warily moved to the edge of the counter toward Sophie, nose twitching a mile minute at the stranger. 

 

Leaning over, Sophie tentatively held her hand out toward the small creature. “You are cute, but remember, he said no biting.” After watching it for a moment, she spoke again. “Your little eyes look so intelligent. You look like you understand me. Do you?” 

 

Toukka sat back on his haunches, head tilted to the side in curiosity. He chuffed then hopped onto her lap before climbing up to her shoulder and sniffing around her neck and ear. The weasel nipped at her jaw a few times then jumped back to the counter and over to Loki for his food. “He likes you, usually he has drawn blood on new people by now.” 

 

She had held very still while the small animal hopped and climbed over her and relaxed a bit when he jumped down to eat. “Well thats reassuring, I think?” Sophie laughed. “But he is beautiful.” She smiled and watched Loki pay attention to the ermine and poured the last of the bottle of wine into her glass. 

 

“Thank you; I found him injured in the park last year, so I brought him home and cared for him and he hasn’t grown tired of me yet.” Loki smiled as Toukka arched unto his fingers while he ate. “Don’t be surprised if you find him in your apartment at some point, he has a habit of finding his way into mischief. Probably why Mr. Jenkins thinks I am a thief, since I keep returning part of his coin collection.” Loki laughed while giving Toukka another affectionate scratch. “We can go now if you wish, he is fine on his own for a while now.” 

 

Sophie tipped her wine glass back and drank deeply. “If you’re sure, it’s such a long trip. You don’t have to make it again today. I mean, you’ve already been at my doorstep once.” 

 

Loki held up his and, stopping her. “Mum raised a gentleman; albeit a roguish one but still a gentleman, what would I be if I didn’t escort a lady home?” He grinned then grabbed his keys from near the door. “Shall we?” 

 

“We shall.” Sophie smiled and took his arm and he escorted her across the hallway. When they were outside Sophie noticed a head peak around a corner, and she waved at Robin behind Loki’s back. She had obviously watched them leave Loki’s apartment. The shocked face disappeared as Sophie unlocked her own door, paused, turned to Loki and asked, “Would you like to come in… for coffee? It’s not like it’s our first date or anything, that’s Friday.” 

 

Loki smiled and stepped closer to Sophie, craning his neck down to speak softly next to her ear. “I would love to come in but I do have to ask, do you have tea? Coffee doesn’t agree with my delicate English constitution.” He gently moved a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know if this is something that we should try to work on finishing. It's just been collecting dust.


End file.
